


Upholding Her Promise

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, SnowHarry, Snowells, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: When Harry finds himself drowning in the stress of trying to figure out how to take down DeVoe, Caitlin's there to pull him back.





	Upholding Her Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I do NOT own the Flash otherwise Snowells would be happening and my little shipper heart would be bursting with joy. What I DO own are any errors. 
> 
> When the writers fail at giving us what we want, we shall step up and deliver ourselves. So much wasted Snowells potential in 4x12, I adored what we got but I want more!.... This is the end result of that, a short but sweet scene set after 4x12.

Caitlin wandered down the dimly lit hallway, every now and then as she passed by she would pop her head into the rooms off the hall. But her search she knew was futile as like every night over the last week, the man she was looking for she knew exactly where he'd be. She knew tonight would be no different even if she hoped otherwise because she could see he was starting to drown in the stress of the investigation and Caitlin hated seeing him like that. Taking the familiar route through the halls she walked everyday, she made her way to the cortex. The lab was silent what with the rest of her team mates having headed home a few hours previous. Stepping into the cortex, she stopped and leaned against the doorway, her pretty hazel gaze finding and watching the man opposite her.

He was stood with his back to her in front of the 'DeVoe board' and had obviously dragged another in, as beside it was another clear board. Even though she had only been gone a half hour, it was full of equations most of which she was unfamiliar with. She watched as his hands moved to harshly rub away a mistake only to rewrite it, he paused for a fraction of a second before the marker he had held in his hand went sailing across the room into the other wall. When his shoulders slumped down in defeat and he buried his face in his hand, Caitlin knew that was her cue to make her presence known.

Walking further into the room, Caitlin set down the takeout bags she'd gone out to collect onto the main desk then proceeded across the room to where he was standing. Stepping up behind him, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and pressed herself against his back. She felt him sigh against her as her right hand soothed down his chest to rest against his stomach, her fingers recognising the hard planes of tone muscle even through the material of his black sweater. Looking over his shoulder, her eyes scanned the boards in front of her briefly before she closed her eyes, turning her face into his neck. "I thought you were gonna take a shower while I went to get takeout." Her lips grazed over his skin slightly as she spoke.

Harry exhaled a heavy breath and dropped the hand from his face to cover hers over his stomach. "I intended too." His fingers squeezed over hers gently.

She could feel how tense he was in her embrace, his frustration evident at not being able to figure this all out. Caitlin tightened her arms around him and pressed her lips against his neck. "Hey... calm down okay and take a breath."

Harry huffed quietly but tried to do as she instructed. "I can't figure this out, Caitlin."

Caitlin frowned at the tone of his voice, so self deprecating. "You're one of the smartest people I've ever met but stressing yourself out over this isn't going to help. Trust me... I'm a doctor." She turned teasing at the end, trying to pull him out of this funk he's got himself in.

"I do, trust you." His words were far more serious than her teasing and held a deeper meaning. Turning his head, Harry looked over his shoulder to meet her eyes. "What else does the good doctor recommend?"

Her hands slowly, ever so slowly moved down until they could slip up under his sweater to trace over his stomach before inching down to creep under the waist band of his jeans. "I think we need to take a step back and relax. Eat some junk food then maybe go to bed."

"Bed huh?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. "To sleep, Dr Snow?"

"Oh no, Dr Wells." Caitlin dropped her voice, low and seductive as her fingers teased down his v-line. "Definitely _not_ to sleep."

Harry turned in the circle of her arms and looked down at her, his hands found the small of her back and if at all possible, pulled her closer, tighter against him. Leaning down he pressed his mouth to hers, at first his kiss was slow, gentle before it quickly escalated. Her lips parted under his without any prompt needed from him and his tongue chases after hers into her mouth, tangling and tasting. Throughout the slow, deep and fiery kiss, Caitlin could feel the heat building within her and she pulls away before things become too charged, heated and they get carried away here in the cortex. That's happened to many times before but not tonight.

"Food first, Dr Wells." She orders playfully, stealing a quick kiss. "I got you your favourite, thought you deserved a pick me up."

Harry's eyes like she expected lit up at the mention of Big Belly Burger and he grinned down at her. "What would I do without you?"

It was meant in jest, a playful comment yet it turned the mood between them very serious suddenly. Caitlin removed her hands from under his sweater so she could lift them to cup his face tenderly. She offered him a soft yet sure smile. "That's something you'll never have to worry about."

Harry looked down at her with gentle yet serious eyes. The look he was giving her spoke clearly of how much her words meant to him. He didn't say anything back instead just dipped his head and trailed his lips from her forehead down her cheek until he reached her lips. The tenderness in which he kissed her almost made her want to cry. She was no stranger to these emotions the man in her arms seemed a pro at evoking within her.

Pulling back, she knew there was something else that she needed him to know, to remember. "That, there." She jerked her head over his shoulder in the direction of the boards behind him. "That's another thing that you've haven't got to worry about. I know it seems like we're not getting anywhere, that we've hit a roadblock but we will work this out and bring down DeVoe and we will bring Barry home. We can do this Harry, we always do and you don't have to shoulder all the effort and stress alone."

Harry nodded and smiled down at her, knowing how right she was. This beautiful woman never ceased to amaze him and the best part was, she was _his_. "Because we're a team, right?"

"Yeah." Caitlin smiled when he repeated those words that she had told him what seemed like so long ago, so much having changed since then except for that. "Yeah, because we're a team." She closed the barely there gap between them and kissed him quick, teasingly biting his lower lip as she pulled away. Stepping back out of his embrace, she ran her hand down his arm until she found his hand, her fingers entwining with his. She tugged their joined hands to get him to follow after her which he did willingly. "Come on, it's time to relax."

As they passed by the main console, Harry snatched up the Big Belly Burger takeout bags she'd deposited there when she'd come in. "Relaxing, junk food and definitely no sleep in bed, was what you promised, right?"

She nodded and flashed him a beautiful smile over her shoulder, a smile that said she fully intended to uphold and fufil that exact promise.

_The end._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Any feedback is always appreciated either via comments or kudos. As always you beautiful readers, more Snowells will be following along shortly, so stay tuned. :)


End file.
